Unexpected Party Guests
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: 'He hated these parties his parents threw. They were always full of the same stuffy, pompous old wizards who thought they were above everyone else because they had money.' Scorpius is surprised by his father's choice of party guests.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own any characters. Trust me, it makes me sad too.**

* * *

Scorpius looked in the full length mirror in the corner of his bedroom and wrinkled his nose- he really did hate dress robes. Normally he would just wear a suit and tie but his mother had insisted on dress robes.

"_Now Scorpius, this party is very important to your father and you need to look your best. All the most important people in the Ministry will be here and you must look smart. It's only for one night, love."_

And so Scorpius had showered and put on the navy blue dress robes that made his eyes look more blue than they did grey. He combed his hair, making sure it was lying flat, and then sighed as he left the comfort of his bedroom.

He hated these parties his parents threw. They were always full of the same stuffy, pompous old wizards who thought they were above everyone else because they had money. Scorpius had always been forced to attend- even when he was small- and mingle with the boring old witches who exclaimed how much he looked like his father and the arrogant wizards telling him what he ought to do with his life. His father often told him that if it were his choice, he wouldn't attend his own parties.

"_I'd take a drink at the Leaky Cauldron over these swotty affairs any day."_

"Aah, come on son. I've got some people I want you to meet." Scorpius narrowed his eyes- his father had a smirk on his face and there was a mischievous spark in his eyes. He allowed his father to guide him into the ballroom and through the barrage of formally dressed men and woman. He was about to complain that he didn't want to hear anyone tell him he ought to do something he didn't want- he was perfectly excited to start work in the DMLE in August- when he spotted a group of red haired people crowded together.

"Scorpius!"

What on Earth were the Potters and the Weasley's doing here?

He looked up at his father with a bemused expression but his father only smiled, shrugged and walked off in the direction of his mother.  
"What are you lot doing here?" He asked as Rose threw herself into his arms. He briefly noticed that she looked absolutely gorgeous- she hadn't been made to wear dress robes, he thought bitterly- in a satiny, purple dress that fell just below her knees with and her hair piled in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.

"Your dad invited us! Mum couldn't believe it when the invitation arrived!" She leaned up and planted a brief kiss on his lips and then led him by the hand over to her family.

It was by far the best party his parents had ever thrown. All the usual stuffy old bats that were present didn't bother Scorpius one bit because the Weasleys and the Potters were such great party guests. Rose's and Al's fathers told thrilling stories of their adventures as Aurors, Ginny Potter was able to recount Quidditch games from the past decade, and Hermione Weasley was full of great advice for his upcoming start at the Ministry. Having his girlfriend and his best friend- and their siblings too, really- made the evening much more pleasant than Scorpius had ever imagined.

It was a tense moment for Scorpius when his parents joined the group. He knew that their 'relationship' was stinted and terse as the past was something that could never be forgotten but he also knew that both families had been trying to look past their history because of Scorpius' and Rose's relationship. Astoria, Hermione, and Ginny had been friendly since Scorpius' second year at Hogwarts but their fathers- well that was a whole other story.

"I just wanted to thank the four of you for coming." his father said tersely. It wasn't out of dislike- Scorpius could tell his father was a little nervous and uncomfortable.

Ginny smiled and Hermione said, "We really appreciated the invitation. It seems that our kids families are going to be connected for a while," Scorpius watched Rose's ears turn red as she shot her mother a mortified look and Al, Lily and Hugo snickered behind their parents, "and we may as well get, er, re-acquainted."

Scorpius watched his father visibly relax and he thought he even saw the traces of a smile forming. His mother started chatting with Hermione and Ginny and Scorpius watched with amusement as his father started to talk to Harry and Ron in short sentences. He was sure the three of them were quite uncomfortable and it was actually a little entertaining to see these three men who were so different talking about the weather and the state of the Ministry for the sake of their children.

After the last guest had left and the house-elves had cleaned all the debris from the ballroom Scorpius knocked on the open door to his father's study.

"Come in."

He smiled at his father and sat down on the other side of the desk from him.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Scorpius smiled. "I did, actually."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Rose."

He studied his father for a moment. Scorpius wasn't sure what his father was going to say. He knew that this wasn't the man that had attended Hogwarts, the man who joined the Death Eaters, the man Scorpius had read about in all those books about the second war. He was a good man most of the time. He was nothing like Scorpius' grandfather- when he had died Scorpius had felt nothing but relief. No, he was more like Narcissa- they both had the appearance of being distant and cold but Scorpius knew that that was untrue of both of them.

But was he about to forbid Scorpius from being with Rose? After all this time? Certainly not- he wouldn't have invited her family to the party if that was the case.

"I- I know you care about her. It's obvious. And, well, I just wanted to say that I hope you don't let my past with her family get in the way of that. And for what it's worth, I really do like her."

Scorpius just stared at his father. He closed his mouth as soon as he realized it was open but he still felt a little stupid that he had been gaping at his father like that.

"Er, thanks. I- I love her, Dad."

His father smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Right," he said slowly, "well I just wanted to say thanks for inviting them and being friendly and- stuff."

"Well, go on- I'm sure you're dying to get out of those robes." Draco said waving him off with a smile.

As Scorpius left the room he realized that he had had such a good time at the party that he had forgotten he was even wearing the horrid things.  
He smiled to himself as he changed into his pajamas- he never would have expected to see the Weasleys or the Potters at one of his parents' posh parties. But that just goes to show that unexpected guests were always the best kind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys- you're awesome! Please review!**


End file.
